Lunar Family
by Reebuh
Summary: Luna has a family now- but when they're grown.. How will the world change? Rated for possible future content


This includes my dear OC Half Moon, and a friend's OC Pallet, who is half-related to Half Moon.

Half Moon is part of Luna's imperial guard, and her son. He is a dark blue, almost navy-black alicorn stallion with bright blue eyes and a gradient dark gray mane and tail that's uber long.

Pallet is a female white unicorn with short rainbow mane and tail.

* * *

"Mother, why does he have to go?" Pallet said, her sad eyes watching her older brother walk slowly in front of his brigade. Princess Luna's turquoise eyes watched her son carefully.

"We do not see why he should not. He is a grown stallion, and should be able to make his own choices." Luna said mildly, her wing pulling the young unicorn to her side. Pallet snorted, flicking her tail.

"Well, can't I go too then? He's gonna leave Nan and their new filly and colt-" Pallet's rant was cut off by Luna's sigh.

"Pallet, you go ask your brother. I know what his answer is going to be already though. You're not old enough for an active war zone, and you won't be for some ye-" the Princess of the Night didn't get to finish her sentence. Pallet looked at her mother, and was off in a flash, hurrying to get to her brother.

"Brother! Brother! Can I come with y-" Half Moon's look stopped his younger sister from finishing her sentence as she stopped in front of him. The dark alicorn used his magic to slide his helmet off, and let another unicorn take it from him. He then put his torn up red cloak over her shoulders and stooped down to her height.

"Pallet. I'll only be away for a short while- I'll be back before your next birthday.. I promise. But I need to you stay here- keep an eye out for stuff. I'll bring you something from Neighran- but I need you to make sure Nan is okay with Siryn and Sirius, alright?" His voice was calm and level- but his soldiers were watching on with an amused look on their faces. Pallet's foalish face was sad, but hopeful. She nodded, and with an air of urgency, ran off to find Nan. Luna trotted over, taking his helmet from the unicorn soldier, and placing it back on her son's head, fixing his hair so it fell correctly.

"A rash promise made on uneven ground," she noted dutifully as the pegasi moved the clouds in.

"I will be back mother, there's no reason to fret. You should be heading indoors now, tis 'bout to rain." Half Moon said carefully, watching the pegasi adjust the clouds just so. The princess nodded carefully as she unfurled her midnight blue wings. Her eyes said goodbye, but her voice said something else, and he couldn't quite identify the emotion behind the simple statement.

"Do not fail us." With that, the blue alicorn was gone, just getting inside before the first raindrops turned into a heavy rain. Half Moon shook his head, and had a soldier bring him a new cloak.

_I will live to see this palace again, _he said, as they marched towards the balloons.

The pegasi had left a clear way for them to get through, but it would still be dangerous- no pony knew what would attack them, or if they'd have a clear passage. All they knew was war. And lots of it.

* * *

_The war hadn't been half as bad as thought. His own brigade had lost three members, all fine soldiers who died saving others. He sent word to his family, telling them he would return with the sun's first light on the first day of autumn- which was only a week away. _

_When he didn't come on that fateful day, the palace fell silent. _

There had not been a letter for quite some time. Kiernan was already prepared for the worst news to reach her ears when the guards called her down to meet with the Princesses and special guest many, many months after her husband had not come home.

But..

This 'special guest,' was one that was familiar to her. His dark coat was muffled by dirt, but where the fur rubbed the wrong way was evidence enough that he had been wearing his armor for quite some time. She was taken aback by how wild and dangerous he looked- how native and starved he seemed. Well adjusted for war. But those cyan blue eyes that captured everything were now locked with her green ones.

"Half Moon," she smiled, immediately making a move for him. He met her about half way, stumbling just a bit, and managed to get a hoof around her neck before she nearly suffocated him. _Reminder- Saddle Arabians have surprisingly great strength despite their small frames._

When she let go, Half Moon began his tale.

Rough weather had refused to let up in Neighran- balloons had been grounded, but the pegasus ponies didn't have enough horse power to move the clouds and the unicorn ponies they had on staff weren't efficient in weather magic enough to move the clouds out. So they had stayed, until the weather had passed- then they spent precious time repairing damaged balloons and loading equipment.

It had taken them nearly three months to do this- during that time, forty ponies had died during this time, through balloon accidents or wounds becoming infected.

By the end of his tale, Half Moon looked exhausted. The war had taken it's toll on the poor alicorn, and he was beat. The princesses exchanged a glance, and began asking him hushed questions- before Half Moon could answer, Kiernan spoke, her thick Arabian accent loud and terse.

"Half Moon- um.. Princesses, you must, please um.. Excuse us. He needs his rest, and I must be there to care for him. I'm sure if he is up to answering your questions, he will let you know." Half Moon's blue eyes were thankful as his wife turned him towards their room.

The two sisters looked at one another as the room went higher into the sky- they walked side by side until they reached an expansive balcony.

"Something else happened that he's not telling us," Celestia said carefully. Luna nodded, a silent agreement as she took to the middle of the balcony. Celestia stood in the shadows, a white silhouette.

"We have watched him, naturally. We will not divulge what we hath learned until he is ready..." Luna said, turning her blue eyes to Celestia.

"It is your choice, sister. I only ask you to not keep what could harm many a secret." The pale pink alicorn murmured, turning away into the shadows.

* * *

NOTES:

Aye, twas great getting up and writing again. Should I continue it, explain more, divulge more unto your wanting ears? c: Reviews!


End file.
